


Enough To Go Around

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [140]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sequel toJust This For Now.Izuna visits a happy household and enjoys some family feelings.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 20
Kudos: 435





	Enough To Go Around

“Where is he?” Izuna boomed the moment he stepped in to the house. “Where’s that little rascal?”

Squealing laughter echoed from several halls away and Izuna had just enough time to kick off his winter gear before Naruto came thundering around the corner on legs still chubby with baby fat, both arms held out in front of him ready to be picked up. He shrieked with joy to be caught and swung up in to the air, settling on Izuna’s hip.

“Again! Again!”

“Hey now, I haven’t even gotten a hello hug yet! No more rides until I get some hugging!”

Naruto was still clasped about his neck as tightly as though he’d been issued a challenge when they stepped in to the living room where Madara and Tobirama were cuddled tightly together on the couch. The blanket they were wrapped in sagged a bit where another small body had been pressed in with them until recently but they didn’t look too upset to have a bit more space to themselves. Settling down in the chair opposite his brother and the man’s husband, Izuna patted his favorite little minion on the back fondly.

“I know, I know, it’s always good to see me,” he murmured. “Who’s your favorite uncle?”

“Uncle Hashi!” Came the immediate answer.

“What? Aw come on. Fine, who’s your favorite person ever?”

Naruto happily shouted, “My daddies! I love my daddies!”

Trying hard to ignore the muffled snickering coming from underneath where the blanket had been pulled up, Izuna scoffed and ruffled his nephew’s hair. What a little scamp. He should have known better than to ask such an obvious question.

“One more try, little man, who’s your favorite Uchiha uncle?” He tried not to look too hopeful.

“Uncle Hikaku always brings me treats,” Naruto mused, a little less enthusiastic than before but still far from the answers that Izuna was hoping he would give.

Slumping in defeat, Izuna let the little booger jump off his lap and run away to do whatever it was four year olds did to keep themselves entertained. All he’d wanted was a little affection. He didn’t think that was too much to ask. More laughter from under the blanket certainly didn’t help soothe the pain of rejection.

“Hmph. You guys suck.”

“We can hardly be blamed for raising him well,” Tobirama said in a haughty tone.

“You raised him to hate me!” Izuna accused.

“Nonsense.” Peeking up from behind their shield with a miraculously straight face, Madara stuck his nose in the air. “We raised him to be intelligent. Clearly he understands good company.”

He didn’t have to stay here and take this. The only thing that kept Izuna in his seat was the fact that his toes were still cold from the walk over but as soon as they thawed out he would blow this joint. All thoughts of offering to stick around and cook dinner for everyone slipped away with a pout. No one here appreciated him.

A light tug on his sleeve made him look down to find Naruto there at his side again, this time with a very serious expression that echoed a little uncomfortably of Tobirama when he realized he’d missed a detail in something. Before any of them could say a word Naruto pressed up on his toes and squirmed over the arm of the chair, stretching out his tiny body just far enough to plant a wet kiss against Izuna’s cheek.

“I really love Uncle Izu too! You’re awesome! Dattebayo!” With that he squirmed back down to the floor and took off through the house like he hadn’t just melted every other heart in the room.

“You should really get that verbal tic checked,” Izuna mumbled, trying to be subtle about wiping away the sudden tears and failing miserably.

His brother gave him an understanding look that he pretended not to see. Maybe there were a few people who appreciated him after all. Izuna could live with that. He didn’t need a lot of people in his life to know that it was already filled with a lot of love.


End file.
